Konoha High
by Throbbing Heart
Summary: AU. Rated M for content, violence, and language.
1. Chapter1: For Starters

Chapter1: For Starters

_**Inner Sakura**_

Normal Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and neither do you! HA HA!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA HARUNO GET TO THE OFFICE!" Tsunade shouted through the loud PA system at Konoha High.

A loud murmur of "OOH!" echoed through the room. Sakura stood up and adjusted her skinny jeans and slanted her studded belt. She grabbed her books and binder and waved at Kakashi.

"Will there ever be a day where you aren't sent to the off Sakura? You were such a good girl in elementary." He asked an question whose answer he already knew.

"Bye sweet hearts." Sakura cracked her gum and disappeared with a cloud. Her shoes were flat sneakers and her top was a cute dress that came down to the knees of her Van Diesel skinny jeans.

Neji snorted and shook his head.

"That one…."

In the seat of the office Tsunade smacked down a large file. You could already hear the oink of her pig.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Sakura Haruno. 7 cherry bombs, 3 swear words BLEACHED into the lawn of the school, 9 stalls exploded. What is wrong with you, we have tried everything, _everything._ What is wrong? You were such a good girl in elementary but now…" Tsunade asked.

_**Fuck off! **_

"God what is wrong with you teachers! I'm not the same person. I've changed, DEAL WITH IT!"

_**Cue to walk off……**_

Sakura brought her hands up and signaled a sign.

"Sakura, NO!" Tsunade shouted grabbing a hand full of air.

"Damn it that girl!" Tsunade told Shizune.

Shizune just giggled, "Maybe we should let go of that little girl image, I mean look at her now she's a woman!"

"Never, lets see her get a boyfriend," Tsunade laughed.

"True she's turned down EVERYONE. Even Uchiha! Still considering this is a good first week of school!" Shizune replied.

Tsunade only nodded.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Fucking super first week!" Sakura told herself as she sauntered off the campus cracking her gum and leaving a trail of perfume behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Assasin From The Deep

Alright so here we go! Chapter 2! Sorry if Chapter one was short but I promised this one would be longer!

**Inner Sakura**

Normal Sakura

_Thinking Sakura_

**(A/N:…)** Authors Note

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura was still walking about 9 blocks from the campus.

**Stupid school! Stupid teachers! They still think I'm innocent little Sakura.**

Finally about 15min. later Sakura decided to look up and realized she had no idea where she was. But the graffiti swear words gave her an idea. She stumbled along the other side of Konoha until she got to a play ground.

"Might as well stick around for a little bit. Before Kakashi sends someone after me." Sakura said aloud as she walked towards a metal swing. It squeaked under her weight and finally gave up the whining. She rocked forwards and backwards for a little bit until she heard noise a couple feet away.

_No doubt that's someone that Kakashi sent. They're faster then usual, maybe he sent Kiba? No…_

The heavy crunch of the gravel was nothing like Kiba's light footsteps. The person behind her took out kuni and softly held it to her back.

"Stab me. I dare you to." Sakura said out loud thankful that the person didn't see her leaf head band.

Sakura quickly made a hand sign before he could press on it. The person pushed and a cloud of mist appeared.

"A clone? She's a ninja?" The masked person remarked.

Sakura appeared before him and kicked his _fun stuff. _The person just stood there not reacting

"You're a girl!" Sakura shouted.

Thinking fast Sakura whipped two shurikens and hurled it at her. The girl reacted quickly ducking backwards matrix style.

Before the girl could think twice Sakura ran forward and slammed both her fists and a kuni she wrapped hidden in her palms into the girls stomach. She fell down for about three seconds then a cloud appeared with a sticky chocolate like substance left in a puddle.

_Ninja? But what do they want? _Sakura thought.

Sakura whipped around and suddenly the girl threw about nine kuni at Sakura's face. She dodged all but two. One of them cut across her cheek as four strands of bubble pink hair flew across the air and were lifted up in the breeze. The other was lodged into her shoulder.

"Bitch!" Sakura shouted.

The girl only giggled this demented laugh Sakura only recognized about ten seconds later as a laugh.

"Die." She glared and murmured softly.

She flipped the kuni softly in her hand before she twirled around and hurled it at Sakura. Suddenly a _clang_, of two kuni meeting filled the air. Kiba was in front of Sakura fending off kuni with kuni, Akumaru **(A/N: Did I spell that right? If not please write it on your review so later I can correct it!)** was leaning forward ready to pounce and crush the girl. The girls face stopped and contorted.

"Damn!" She cursed as she made a hand sign and disappeared.

Everyone relaxed as Sakura winced. Akumaru's mood even changed as he wagged his tail and smiled a dopey smile at Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked concerned no doubt.

"Fucking Super! God what took so long?" Sakura bit back a scream as she dislodged the kuni in her shoulder.

Akumaru whimpered at her attitude.

"Attitude won't solve anything. Besides that who were those people?" Neji asked as he softly landed next to her.

"I don't know but she was a girl…." Sakura told them.

"That's besides the point. We have to go, Kakashi-sensei is looking for you." Kiba reminded yawning.

Sakura only winced as Neji ripped off the strap of her shirt dress and softly unclipped her bra strap from the back. He wrapped her shoulder tightly after rubbing it with Hinata's cream.

"Damn now I have to take this stupid shirt off and my bra." Sakura shouted as she started to undress.

"NO NO NO!" Kiba and Neji covered their eyes.

Sakura only raised an eyebrow.

"What we mean is lets do this at school, in the nurses office. P-Please?" Kiba remarked sighing at the sight of Sakura stopping in mid-air.

"Yeah sure." Sakura hopping on top of the large Akumaru.

Kiba stuck is tongue out at her, "Yes Sakura-Chan you _may _ride on Akumaru."

"You know you love me!" Sakura joked blowing kisses at them both as they disappeared into the forest on their way back to Konoha High.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that was it. A lot happened and I hope you liked it. Wait up for Chapter two and don't forget! REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Crowd Bad Grrl

Chapter3: Bad Crowd Bad Grrl!

Alright here we go Chapter 3! Sorry they're soooo short. But I try to update and Gaara will be coming in Verry soon. Like THIS chapter. I know how much you hate short chapters cause I hate them too but it takes SOOO long to write cause they load me with SOOO much homework!! But I promise I'll try writing chapters longer and stuff cause I know how annoying short chapters get.

**Inner Sakura**

_Thinking Sakura_

"Normal Sakura"

_**Gaara's thoughts **_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was still caught up about that girl. She was in the middle of a sick and twisted nightmare when she heard a scream. She jumped and immediately had a shuriken in her hand. She was surprised to see that no one was on fire or anything. The scream had scratched its way up Sakura's throat and clawed her lips open to escape into the humid dawn. Sakura jumped up and opened her window the sky was blazed a deep red. A bad omen. Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it read, 5:37. She got up for school anyways. Sakura opened her closet and picked out denim shorts, sandals, and a t-shirt. She slapped on bracelets and pulled her hair back into a pony tail with a rubber band. Sakura walked into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar and a glass of milk. But when Sakura got there she had nothing in her fridge.

"Shit! I have to go grocery shopping. The store might not be open…" Sakura looked at the watch on her wrist and grabbed her purse. She walked down the streets to see the "We're Open!" sign. As she walked into the run down side of Konoha she finally saw a sign. Sakura walked in and grabbed a basket. She dumped in a gallon of milk, three boxes of granola bars, some orange juices, a loaf of bread with peanut butter and jam to go with it. Sakura walked to the counter to see the clerk. The clerk eyed Sakura's head band and checked the items out. Sakura sighed paid the money and left. As she walked outside seven guys with kuni cornered her. They circled around her and Sakura looked down to show them her headband. They still snarled and jumped at her. Sakura got ready to attack when suddenly a flash of red hair appeared. Ten seconds later all seven of the guys were on the ground. The guy with the red hair looked up at her.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara came over to her and walked right up to her face. Sakura stepped back until her back was on the cement wall behind her.

"Shh…" He whispered and put a finger to her mouth.

Sakura's heart started pounding and her face was red. Gaara not noticing turned around and picked up Sakura's bag and food. Sakura quickly got over the feeling of shyness and got mad.

"I didn't need your help! I could've taken them out flat." Sakura retorted snatching her bags.

"You don't belong here Barbie. This side of Konoha isn't for you pretty girl. Go home." Gaara coldly said to her.

He turned and walked away from her.

**Barbie! Who does he think he is? I should have grabbed his kiwis and thrown him against the wall!**

Sakura stomped all the way back to her apartment until she got over her anger. She dumped the food in the fridge and grabbed her school bag. She made a hand sign she disappeared in a cloud of mist. Sakura appeared seconds later on the lawn of Konoha High.

_This school really is beautiful… _Sakura thought.

She stepped on the bleached grass and thought _Fuck! I forgot about that…… _

Sakura walked near the front door where she found the whole gang. Hinata was holding Kiba's hand and laughing. She noticed how much Hinata had grown since Junior High. She grew out her hair and started wearing jeans and t-shirts. Right now Hinata was wearing denim shorts, a polo, and sandals. Ino was chatting up Neji and he really seemed into the conversation. Sasuke and Kankuro were swapping stories, and Temari was leaning on Shikimaru and whispering into his ear.

_Everyone hooked up with someone even some of the Sand Siblings. _

Think about them reminded Sakura about that morning and her freaky adventure with Gaara of the desert.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sakura announced her self.

"Sakura! Hey!" Hinata came over and hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged back.

"Hey loser." Ino said affectionately she ran over and hooked arms with her.

"Sakura, how's it going?" Temari sauntered towards them and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan. Hey!" The guys said in unison.

Sakura talked and laughed with everyone for a few minutes and even joked around with Sasuke for a bit. The bell rang and everyone ran to homeroom. Sakura's bag had ripped on the bottom. The seams gave out with a loud whine. Sakura and some "Bad Kids" were the last on the lawn.

She picked up the things that fell on the floor and tried to fix her bag with some jutsu.

Suddenly someone sat next to her on the grass. She looked all the way up and saw Gaara helping her out.

"Here let me help you with that Barbie." Gaara said grabbing her bag and holding it up.

She tried to see if he did something funny to her bag but he only fixed it and got up to leave.

"Wait." Sakura said unwillingly.

The minute it escaped out of her mouth she regretted it. Gaara stopped and sat down.

"Why did you help me out this morning?" Sakura whispered.

Gaara sat closer to her to hear what she had said.

"Because you seemed like you needed it." Gaara said in a gruff voice.

Gaara had changed over the years. He turned from a demented little freak into a nice young man, and then finally into something else.

_He did change. I don't know what he changed into though……he just seems……_

**SEXY? **

_No!!!!!!!!!!!!..._

**Really?**

_Okay……maybe? I don't know……_

"Oh is that so?" Sakura cocked and eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Gaara laughed and got up.

"Well thanks anyways. You're always helping me out." Sakura said sincerely.

"Kiss me if I'm your hero or something." Gaara joked.

"Okay." Sakura whispered. She reached over and kissed his cheek. Sakura grabbed her backpack and flounced off. Sakura fished out her compact mirror to confirm her blush.

**Fuck, Sakura isn't such a bad girl anymore! **

_Go away! _

"Did he feel what I felt?" Sakura asked no one in particular as she walked into Kakashi-sensei's room.

At the same time across Konoha high in Tsunade's office a certain girl walked in to pick up her schedule……

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well that was it I hope you liked it stick around for Chapter 4! Coming soon. I tried to stretch it out but now my fingers are really stiff and I need to get some sleep. I'll try to update tomorrow but until then you'll have to guess who this certain girl is! **

**Luv,**

**Throbbing Heart**


	4. Chapter 4:Times Change

Chapter4: Times Change.

I am so sorry I just forgot about this because I got caught up with schoolwork and some other things and I kind of stopped in the middle but I am here to keep going!

**Inner Sakura**

Normal Sakura

_Sakura Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura and Sakura same thoughts**_

Gaara's thoughts

_Kumiko's thoughts_

"Well it is a bit odd for you to be transferred here in the middle of the year." Tsunade said looking over the girls transcripts.

"Oh, well you know how some marriages turn out. Moving into another persons home and all." The girl said softly.

"But I guess I'll just have to let this one go! Your grades are absolutely perfect." Tsunade replied putting down the transcripts. 

"Welcome to Konoha High, Kumiko Muzashi. Heres your scheduale." Shizune said handing her scheduale and smiling. 

Meanwhile in the classroom of Kakashi Hatake...

Kakashi cleared his throat at the chattering class. But no one payed any attention. 

"Okay so this weekend I'm going to the beach and I'm going to..." A girl chattered.

"Could I have your attention. If you could please just look up...here we have a new girl." Kakashi tryed to get the students to pay attention. 

Kakashi scraped his nails across the chalkboard and the class winced. 

"KAKASHI! WHATS YOUR DEAL!" Kiba moaned grabbing his sensitive ears.

"Thank you students for paying attention. Now I would like to announce a new student. Her name is Kumiko, Say hi please." He pointed to the girl reading Ichi Ichi Paradise at the same time. 

"Ohio. Hi. Hello." Everyone chorused. 

Everyone decided to continure what they were doing and not minding what they do, except Ino who waved at the girl to come sit next to them. 

"Hi. Come here newbie." Ino patted a seat next to her. 

"Ino WHAT are you doing? Thats Hinata's seat!" Sakura hissed at her.

"Its okay shes making out with Kiba anyways!" Ino said pointing at the figures giggling and laughing in the shadowy corner. 

"Hi. My name is In-" Ino started.

"Emo her name is Emo." Sakura interupted cracking up. 

Kumiko made a weird noise. 

_What was that?Oh...I think she was...laughing! _Sakura realized. 

Ino made a weird face at Sakura but she just waved it away. 

"Its really Ino. And this bubble-gum pink haired weirdo is Sakura. Shes a bitch most of the time so don't pay any attention to her." Ino said laughing. 

"So, whats your scheduale?" Sakura said asking her. 

Kumiko handed it to her. Sakura's eyes scanned it quickly and then she handed it over to Ino. 

"Hey you guys have the SAME classes!" Ino squeled.

"Yeah..I know." Sakura said. 

_There is something really familiar about her laugh but I can't put my finger on it!_

The bell shreiked before Sakura could think of anything to say. 

"We've got gym next. Lets go!" Kumiko smiled shyly at her and grabbed her bag. 

They walked down the hallways until they got to the locker room. Sakura dressed in the black shorts and white stripes and red t-shirt required. 

**Look at Kumiko. You feel fat don't you?**

_I do not!_

But Sakura could not help but stray her eyes on Kumiko. She was thin, petite, short, and was full of energy. She had medium length dark hair and full red lips. Her thick bangs covered her forehead and her cheeks were a slight red. Her hair was up in a pony tail and a bright red barette stood out in her hair that clipped stray hairs back. She wore black hightops and wore a bunch of gold bangels on her arm. Sakura looked down at her skinny, lanky legs, and short pink hair. She saw a reflection of a girl with too pale skin, and a large forehead. She had on a similar outfit but her hightops were black with yellow highlighter colored stars and hearts. And she had her hair in a pony tail also. She only had a jumble of rubberbands on her hands and nothing else. 

"So Kumiko are you ready for gym?" Sakura inquired as she put her normal clothes in her loker and spun the dial. 

"Yep!" She giggled her weird laugh,"Gym, is like my favorite class!" 

"Yeah me too." Sakura mumured. 

**But for another reason...**

_**Garra-kun**_

_oh shut up!_

Sakura mentally kicked herself for thinking about Garra again.

"Its not like hes important or anything!" She shouted outloud. 

"What did you say Sakura?" Kumiko glanced at her weirdly. 

Sakura stammered out a reply of "N-No-It was just nothing." 

Kumiko laughed that weird inhuman laugh of hers again. 

_I've heard that laugh before some where...some where...I just can't place my finger on it!_

**That girl that tried to kill you stupid!**

_Shut up and let me th- YOU'RE RIGHT!_

**Tell me something I don't know. **

"So," Sakura said jogging after Kumiko. "You seem really familiar where have I met you before?" 

"I've never seen or heard of your name in my life." Kumiko said speeding up. 

Skaura only jogged faster, "Are you sure because I could of sworn I heard your laugh somehwhere." 

"Nope. Maybe your mistaking me for someone else I get that alot." Kumiko said sprinting full speed. 

Sakura made sprinted right along side her. "Are you sure?" Sakura said.

"Yes." Kumiko made a hand sign secretly and added more chakra to her feet. She suddenly speed up.

_**If thats how she wants to play it fine. **_

Sakura made a hand sign and added a burst of speed and flew past Kumiko. 

Towards the end of class the gym teacher let them work seprately on jutsu they wanted to perfect. 

"Sakura," Kumiko waved her arms,"what jutsu are you perfecting?" 

"_Bunshin Daibakuha_, or Clone great explosion." Sakura told her. 

"Really?" Kumiko said sitting on a bench next to her. 

"Yep." Sakura got up and set up the dummy she needed and told Kumiko to stay put. 

"Alright. But what does _Bunshin Daibakuha_ do?" Kumiko asked.

"Seriously?" Sakura raised her eyebrow as if to say, 'you really don't know do you.' 

"Okay see this jutsu works in combination with the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ or Shadow Replication Technique, and basically creates a Shadow Replication that will also explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast. Its A-rank, offensive, and short range of about 0-5 meters." She explained as she stood getting her concentration. 

Sakura made rapid hand signs and whispered, "_Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu._" 

Another Sakura appeared and took out a kuni. It stood in battle formation and waited for Sakura's commaned. 

"Go, explode!" Sakura said. The Clone Sakura stood still for a moment and then exploded in a firey poof. The clouds cleared and the dummy was scorched from top to bottom. 

"Yay!" Kumiko said applauding. 

"What move are you doing?" Sakura asked. 

"Oh I already perfected my jutsu." Kumiko said quickly. 

"Oh. Wow you're a fast learner." Sakura said.

"Yeah..." Kumiko murmured as the bell rang. 

Throughout the whole day Sakura could tell Kumiko was watching her. Every few seconds she would scribble something in a notebook labeled, Advanced Comp. But Sakura knew Kumiko's scheduale and she didn't have Advanced Composition. But she would scribble in it like she was writing something extremly private, even looking around every few seconds. 

_I can't take her eyes! Shes like a...shes like a stalker or something!_

Sakura thought scrambling out of her last class with a hallpass. She went out of the building and around the front. A football field compelte with stadiums was set-up although the school didn't have a team it was somehow there when the Hokage found the building and decided to start a school. She saw some kids skipping and huddled in a group passing somehting that gave off a weird smell and smoke around. She walked on until she reached the edge of a forrest. 

"Ahh! Fresh air. And a forrest, what Konoha is practically famous for." Sakura mumbled as she walked through the forrest until she reached a clearing. 

The clearing had a lake Sakura called, Star Lake. She liked to go there when she felt like everything in the world was just a little too small. She layed back on the grass and let the lakes twirling rings lap against her toes. She heard something crunch near the edge of the clearing and Sakura tensed up. 

"Hi, is it you again stalker?" Sakura called out. 

The stalker giggled that inhuman laugh. Sakura tensed up and made a hand sign. But the girl must of seen her because she threw a shuriken right where she was laying. 

"Shit!" Sakura shouted rolling over. 

"Too bad I ripped that ugly little shirt of yours." The girl said leaning against the tree. 

"Bitch this was a gift!" Sakura said making rapid hand signs. 

"Aww what are you going to do?" The girl laughed again. 

"_Doton:Yomi Numa. Earth Release:Swamp of the underworld_!" Sakura shouted as her hair started to rise up against the powerful chakra crackling in the air. 

"Damn it! I got to careless!" The girl said trying to struggle against the large swamp that was engulfing the whole area including the forrest. 

But still more chakra was emmited and pretty soon the girl was neck deep in mud and couldn't move. 

"ENOUGH!" Gaara said towering above the mud that was only shoulder deep for him.

Sakura wasn't listening to him and the girl collapsed and fell under. Sakura pushed down on Gaara and forced him and her down into the swamp. 

"Stop, no!" Gaara said as he fell under the sticky brown mud. 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: ****Well that was it you guys! Sorry if it was short or took too long but I had ALOT going on. I hope to submit the next chapter within a day or two. **

**Throbbing Heart **


End file.
